Brief Returns
Brief Returns is the second episode of the first series of Time Travellers. It aired on June 29, 2016. Plot SpongeBob gets his first trip into the Tardis to 1963 as they meet a man called Richard Field and help with his problem with a mysterious briefcase. Episode Prequel -- "Living in the States" Note: The prequel was originally published on Fanfiction.net, after the Fanfiction.net version was originally posted. August 24th, 1963 - America "So, what are you doing out here?" "I'm here to find a new life." "What, out here in the States?! You do know what happened last year?" "Yeah. But I couldn't live in Britain all my life." "You'll never fit here." "It doesn't matter. It's not like I'm one of the Reds." "I could assume it. You could be a English working for them undercover." "Yeah? Because that would work. I would have killed you by now if I was." "Still doesn't prove that you're not." "I don't need proof." "Which says you are. Any man who doesn't have proof is one of them." "But any man can lie." "That is true. I could be one." Pause. "Are you one?" "No!" "Then don't assume that I'm one then." "Alright then…" "Do you feel something coming?" "No, why?" "Because I do… and it's going to change the world." "When you start talking sense, come back here. If you don't… Then don't come here again." Episode Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. The episode begins as we see a knife being thrown to wall as a shadow of a person can be seen in the blade of the knife. Meanwhile, in the Tardis - SpongeBob is still hanging on to the console with the Doctor still piloting it from the previous episode. "Oww... This a really bumpy ride." SpongeBob comments. The Tardis comes to a halt, and SpongeBob falls to the floor. "Blimey. Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" SpongeBob asks him. "Of course and guess what? I failed. So, stop complaining." The Doctor answers him. "So, where are we?" SpongeBob asks the location. "A brave new world." The Doctor says as they exit out of the Tardis to a street in America. "But judging by the location, it could be either the 1940's, the middle of the 1960's or the late 1980's to earliest point of the 1990's." The Beatles starts playing on the radio near them. "Definitely the middle of the 1960's. That's the Beatles. I love the Beatles or is that everyone?" SpongeBob comments on the Beatles playing. "I think everyone does." The Doctor says as he chuckles about SpongeBob's fact. They duck when a fork is thrown at them. A man in the shadows comes out with an British accent. "Damn it. I need to stop throwing forks. Excuse me, sirs." The man apoligizes as he grabs the fork. "Can I ask, who you customers are?" "I'm the Doctor and this is SpongeBob." The Doctor introduces himself and his friend SpongeBob to this man. "A Doctor, you say? Well..." The man begins as he coughs. "I'm getting a bit of chest damage here and there." "Sorry. I'm not 'that' kind of Doctor. More a scientist. So. May I ask you, what's your name?" The Doctor corrects himself as he asks this man's name. "Richard. Richard Field." The man reveals his name. "Nice name." SpongeBob comments. "Defiantly." The Doctor agrees with him. "I think we better start doing something about this case." Richard evaluates as he shows the two the briefcase that he had. "How about you come inside here?" The Doctor asks him as he pointing at the Tardis, parked alongside the three. "But. Doctor, sir? Aren't the police supposed to be using that?" Richard asks him. "I've bought it off their hands." The Doctor says as he opens the doors of the Tardis. SpongeBob and then followed by Richard. "Surprised?" SpongeBob asks him. "Not really. America's vastly different than back home. Being 1963, that and all." Richard jokes about the size of the Tardis and America. "Sorry, 1963?" The Doctor asks him about the year. "Yes. 1963." Richard agrees. "November?" "Of course, it was cold out there." Richard says about the tempreature. "I'm going to guess, the 23rd?" SpongeBob inquires about the date. "That's this Saturday. It's Monday." Richard corrects him. "Thank..." The Doctor says. "So, what are you going to do?" Richard asks him. The Doctor grabs a wire from beneath the Tardis console. "Stab the cable with the briefcase's end and track it down." "I'm sorry?" "Just nod whenever there is a space." SpongeBob tells him. "Cheers." Richard thanks SpongeBob as the Doctor checks the Tardis scanner, he bangs the console and finds it. "The briefcase wants to let us go to November 24th, 1963. Two days after Kennedy was assassinated. Good." The Doctor explains. "Why, do you think is it good?" Richard asks him. "I'm not a very good person with the date on November 23rd, 1963. It's a date I've mostly fiddled with all the time." The Doctor says as he starts to get the Tardis materialize out of the Monday 18th and into Sunday 24th of November, 1963. The Doctor unplugs the plug from the Tardis. "We've arrived. Out there is the place that the briefcase has taken us all." The three adventurers run out of the Tardis and outside is a group that is going to gun down the trio. They get tied up and shown about the briefcase. "You. Have stumbled in on the right place with the right time. Since the Cuban missile launch last year. We have wanted to find alien technology and harness it for our own means." "Don't you mean? Sell it for a high bid price to make sure you get profit." The Doctor says. "How do you know this?" "You probably have the IQ of a James Bond villain." SpongeBob tells him. The leader opens the briefcase as a sonic emitted object is used to give a migraine to the others, only Richard is hit as well as the other solders. The leader stops it. The soldiers drop down dead. "That was the lowest frequency and now they are dead. Why?" "Maybe because I used this?" The Doctor asks as he shows the leader, the sonic screwdriver as the leader runs away. The Doctor uses the sonic to untie SpongeBob and Richard. The Doctor runs upstairs as the leader ends upstairs as he finds a room with only a window as he stops a couple of steps before the window as it is smashed. "Now, sir. You've got two choices - Come with me or you find your own way." "I'm sorry but my own way is better, see you as you Destroy us." "I'm sorry?" The Doctor says. "Goodbye." He jumps out of the window as the Doctor kneels to himself. "No..." The Doctor breathes as he comes downstairs as he goes back into the cupboard with the Tardis in. SpongeBob and Richard come into the Tardis. "So, where is the leader?" SpongeBob asks the location. "Time we moved on." The Doctor says. "You didn't answer my question." SpongeBob says. "I said. Time we moved on." The Doctor disagrees with SpongeBob. The episode ends with the Tardis disappearing out of 1963. Trivia These trivia were written in the first-person for an author's note at the end of the FanFiction.net version, these are canon. *A couple of the original titles were, "Back To The Past"; "The Briefcase From Hell Itself" and "The Secret of The World". *Richard Field was originally a woman from the 70's. And then Lilithena came through and I had to make a male companion for the early part of the series. *I watched a couple of old James Bond's whilst making this episode, intending to the reference later on in the episode. *Originally this episode was going to be written by someone different than me. But the problem was that he wasn't able to come in for the writing week of this episode. *The final act of the episode that is in November 24th was supposed to be in 2013. Like it had been traced down, but I had forgot the idea of that whilst I was finishing up the episode, so that's what you get.